


Master of Hell

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Demons, Devils, Djinni & Genies, Epic Battles, Fire, Fire Powers, Flying, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Horns, Magic, Magic-Users, New Jersey Devils, Nonbinary Character, Vampires, Werewolves, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Satan has arrived on Earth and threatens to bring an end to everything, multiple supernatural beings come together to defend their hometown.





	Master of Hell

The ground shook from the weight of his power, humans ran in terror as the street cracked. The ground soon opened, fire shooting from the hole as a large clawed hand slammed onto the cobblestone, rising from the darkness, a large behemoth of a man with dark red skin, jagged horns, soulless black eyes, long white hair, a black tattered loincloth, and torn leather wings ascended slowly with a monstrous growl. He stepped onto the ground and the very heavens shook from his power and the pure evil he represented.

The creature looked over slowly when the air sparked slightly with magic, a sinister smile appearing on his face as he saw Madeline hovering nearby, he watched in sinister satisfaction as the shadows warped in an alleyway as the leech of a doctor stepped into view. The behemoth laughed lightly and watched as a werewolf ran into the fray, his teeth bared angrily.

Satan clenched his fist and opened his hands, two large demonic swords appearing in his hands, he spun the weapons slowly and growled, charging directly towards the vampire and werewolf, he let out a demonic hiss when the vampire dodged to the side. The pathetic leech actually thought it would be enough...

The swords swung widely, catching the werewolf on the arm. Satan kicked the Alpha away and looked up to see the Djinn waving her arms, multiple limbs appearing as she seemed to split herself into multiple versions of herself, he was soon surrounded by the same Jinni, her hands weaving through the air as blue flames coiled around the devil's form. The other versions of her mimicked the original, more flames coiling. Satan chuckled and his body ignited, the blue coils shattering before he took to the sky, his blades vanishing from his hands.

The two stared at each other with the Djinn teleporting away each time the Devil got close, the duplicate mirror images of the Jinni vanished when he struck them, leaving just the original against him. Satan roared demonically and flew forward, smirking when Madeline appeared on his left, he suddenly swung his hand, backhanding her before grabbing her by the throat.

His grip began tightened, causing the Djinn to kick her feet, her hands clawing uselessly against his large arm. Satan suddenly moved through the air towards the ground, slamming the Djinn into the ground so hard that the ground cracked. He suddenly began beating his large hands down onto her chest as though he were a raging beast, he reached behind him and pulled Diego off, hurling the vampire into a building nearby. He lifted his fists one last time as the air ignited into fire, his gaze leaving the downed Jinni as Satan got to his feet, smirking with ugly satisfaction as he saw Jordan soar towards him.

Father and child charged against one another, both spawns of Hell battering against one another, blasts of fire moved between both beings, their power the same as one another though the younger devil moved almost like a break dancer, their body flowing somewhat wildly but untamed, undisciplined.

Heaven and Hell shook angrily, the ground cracking as the Devil grabbed his child by the throat, holding the younger being above a large fiery hole in the ground, tormented screams shouting into the night. Satan leaned in slowly, grinning at his child before speaking, his voice echoing and booming.

_ **"Is this the best your new home has to offer?"** _


End file.
